


The honeymoon suite

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Impromptu marriage proposals, M/M, Mild Smut, Weekend break in Altissia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: The king allowed them to take a weekend vacation to Altissia but the only hotel room left was the honeymoon suite and that gave Noctis ideas...





	The honeymoon suite

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine's day ^.^

“Honeymoon suite, Iggy? Really? Are you hinting something?”

“No. It was merely the only room available on such short notice,” Ignis answered, carrying their bags into the hotel room. “Of course, you are welcome to sleep in the corridor if you would prefer?”

“Don’t get clever,” Noctis moaned, traipsing into the room and looking around at the interior. It was a lovely room, but it felt weird being in here when they were only boyfriends. “Are you _sure_ this is the only room available? I mean… this kind of kills the surprise of the honeymoon suite when we get married doesn’t it?”

Ignis looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide. “Our honeymoon? Darling, have you perhaps forgotten to ask me something?”

“What? No! I just meant-” Noctis turned away, his face flushed. “You’re such an idiot sometimes.”

Ignis chuckled, even with Noctis turned away he could tell his boyfriend was embarrassed. They knew each other too well to miss things like that. Still, it was nice to discover Noctis had considered them on their honeymoon, given neither of them had broached the topic of marriage yet.

Ignis set their bags down by the kingsize four-poster bed and looked across at Noctis. He smiled at how Noctis ran his fingertips over the red rose petals that had been scattered over it. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah…” Noctis picking up a petal and looking at it closely. He was pretty certain his cheeks were the same colour as it. “You did tell them we’re not married, right?”

“Given I wasn’t trying to book the honeymoon suite and the name our reservation is under, I believed it was unnecessary to state. If a royal wedding was to take place the entire country would be aware…” Ignis looked around the room, it seemed they had prepared the room for a newlywed couple. “... Perhaps I made an error with my assumption.”

“You think?” Noctis laughed, throwing himself onto the bed. The rose petals flew into the air scattering around him. “Come on, husband-not-husband,” Noctis grinned, patting the bed next to him.

“So much for spoiling the honeymoon surprise,” Ignis smirked, climbing across the bed and resting his head on Noctis’ chest. 

Even though it was a joke because of the situation, being called husband by Noctis made his heart soar more than he wanted him to know. After all, the likelihood of them being allowed to marry was slim. The king had gracefully allowed them to date while Noctis had the ability to, but eventually, a political marriage would be required of him. They knew what they were opening themselves up to by getting into their relationship, but even a few years together was better than none.

“Changed my mind,” Noctis shrugged. “It’s kinda cool getting to have a honeymoon with you. You know, in case…”

“I know, love. I know…” Ignis soothed, reaching out to cup Noctis’ cheek. He knew what Noctis was going to say and neither of them wanted to hear it. “Well, it’s an honour being your husband for the weekend.”

“Damn, that sounds so good,” Noctis laughed, leaning down to kiss Ignis’ forehead. “I just had a thought…”

“Yes?”

“It’s kinda stupid… just hear me out, yeah?” Noctis said, his cheeks heating again.

Ignis chuckled. “I’m rather indifferent to stupid these days.”

“Hey!” Noctis laughed, slapping Ignis in jest. “Anyway, uh…”

Ignis rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. “What is it, love?”

“I was thinking… you know, since dad paid for this break as a present and we’re here in the honeymoon suite…” Noctis hesitated, toying with his lip between his teeth. “... Well, we don’t know what the future will hold, so why don’t we propose to each other?”

Ignis frowned. “Noct, that’s a luxury we can’t indulge in.”

“Yeah, I know. It’ll just be pretend…”

Ignis thought for a moment. He’d never allowed himself to entertain the thought before given how much it hurt knowing Noctis will one day belong to another. “You wish for us to experience how the other would propose if we were allowed?”

“Yeah…”

“We’ve not much time to prepare.”

“Geez, Iggy, it’s pretend!” Noctis laughed. “It’s not like we’ve got to find rings and a venue.”

“Then it’s hardly an accurate depiction of how I would ask for your hand in marriage.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “You’re so difficult sometimes, you know that? Look. I’m gonna improvise and propose to you this weekend and you do the same. It doesn’t have to be perfect, it’s just for fun.”

“I was unaware marriage was a topic to take so lightly, but I’m agreeable,” Ignis smiled. He’d already begun planning how he would do this despite his little knowledge of Altissia. “To be clear, you want it as close as possible to what we would do should we be allowed?”

“Yeah,” Noctis nodded, leaning forward to kiss Ignis on the lips. “Don’t worry about planning. All I really want is to hear what the question will sound like if you ask.”

“I see… Well, I too look forward to hearing your proposal.”

 

~

 

They sat beside each other on the pier. Ignis was reading a book on Altissia’s history while Noctis fished. He hadn’t caught anything since they’d arrived, but he hadn’t expected to given how busy the harbour was with gondolas and boats. It didn’t matter to Noctis though because he was just happy to sit beside Ignis without a care in the world.

“Anything good in your book?” Noctis asked, leaning his head on Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis hummed, finishing his paragraph before looking at Noctis. “A few things. Most of the content I’ve read about before, but it’s nice to read a local’s account of the city.”

“Sounds cool,” Noctis said. He didn’t really have much interest in reading aside from comics but he didn’t mind other things if Ignis read to him. 

“Legend says if the Oracle calls forth Leviathan from the altar, the goddess will appear,” Ignis said with a sceptical tone.

“As if,” Noctis laughed. “If Leviathan was in Altissia dad would’ve mentioned it.”

“I thought the same thing. Though I have heard tales of the goddess residing here, so perhaps there is some truth to the legend?”

“Maybe,” Noctis shrugged. 

Noctis listened to Ignis as he told him a summary of the last two thousand years in Altissia. It was kind of interesting, but Ignis was getting far more enthusiastic than he was. He just liked listening to Ignis read.

When the sun began to set, they wandered hand in hand through the beautifully lit streets of Altissia. The evening was idyllic.

“It feels so different to Insomnia…” Noctis said, his head resting on Ignis’ shoulder as they rode a gondola back from Maaghos. 

Ignis hummed. “I agree. The ambience is much more relaxed, romantic even in some parts. Insomnia has too much commerce and gadgetry to create a similar atmosphere.”

“Did I just hear you insult Insomnia?” Noctis asked in mock shock. 

“Of course not, darling,” Ignis chuckled, wrapping his arm around Noctis’ shoulders. “No, Insomnia has its own charm and something that Altissia will never have.”

“Huh? What’s that?”

“You,” Ignis smiled, placing a kiss on the tip of Noctis’ nose.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Who says we’re not gonna just elope and never go back?”

“It’s not a secret that we’re here and marriage laws required notice-”

“Geez, Iggy. Stop talking about the law. I was messing with you,” Noctis laughed, cuddling closer to Ignis as the cool air set in. “I regret not putting on my jacket.”

“Would you like mine, love?” Ignis asked, ready to slip his off, but he sat back when Noctis waved a dismissive hand.

“It’s fine, Iggy. Just means you’ve got to keep cuddling me~” Noctis grinned, kissing Ignis’ cheek.

“How bothersome.”

When the gondola arrived back at their hotel, they got off and headed back to their room.

“I feel like everyone’s eyes are on me…”

“You’re the crown prince.”

“No. Well, yeah, but I meant because we’re in the honeymoon suite,” Noctis said, scratching the back of his neck.

“That’s paranoia. No one here knows what room we’re in,” Ignis responded as they continued through the lobby to the elevator.

“I’m not paranoid. They _know_.”

Ignis sighed, glancing around at the other holidaymakers. There were many people staring at them, but it was nothing out of the ordinary considering Noctis was a prince. “Darling, relax. We’re here for a vacation, as is everyone else.”

Noctis still had his doubts, but he relaxed once they were in the lift and out of sight. He rested against the back of the elevator, staring at himself in the mirror. His palms were clammy and his heart pounding.

“Are you okay?” Ignis asked, resting a hand on Noctis’ back and looking at him with concern. 

“I’m good. Just nervous…” Noctis laughed, moving to wrap his arms around Ignis just as the elevator chimed on their floor. He took Ignis’ hand into his own and headed out into the corridor and to their suite.

“What’s made you nervous?” Ignis asked once the door was closed behind them.

“You already know…”

“I’m afraid I don’t. If there’s something I can do-”

“Ignis…” Noctis said, lending the way out to the balcony.

“Yes?” he asked, walking alongside Noctis with growing concern.

“I… gods, I’m so glad I’m not really proposing because I’ve been trying all day, and the pressure keeps getting worse the longer I don’t ask you to marry me…”

Ignis frowned, but it wasn’t long until it morphed into a warm smile. “You were nervous to ask me to marry you despite it being your idea and knowing it wasn’t a real proposal?”

“Sounds kinda stupid hearing you say it like that,” Noctis laughed.

“Yes, well… you’re hardly known for your intellect,” Ignis teased.

“Hey! That’s unfair. There’s no point in me being clever when I’ve got you for that.”

“You’re far more intelligent than most give you credit for,” Ignis said and leant over to place a kiss on Noctis’ cheek.

“Shhh… don’t tell anyone. People will expect more of me when you’re not around.”

Ignis shook his head despite wearing a fond smile. “You seem to rather enjoy slacking.”

Noctis shrugged. “Gotta make use of my downtime before that rings on my finger…” He held his breath a moment before letting out a deep sigh. “I… I wish this trip would last forever… So we never had to consider the future. I wanna choose who to spend my life with. I want to spend it with you…”

“I’ll always be beside you-”

“No. I mean, I want to be _with_ you. As in boyfriends…”

“... I know.”

Noctis nodded slowly. It broke his heart hearing Ignis’ voice as strained as his own. He’d known from the beginning that this was a kindness that couldn’t last forever. Still, it didn’t stop him hoping that somehow his desire to be with Ignis and only Ignis might one day become a reality.

He turned to face Ignis, taking his hand into his own. “Marry me? Be mine and I’ll be yours. Always.”

Ignis smiled, though it was bittersweet. “I would like that…”

“So would I,” Noctis whispered as he leaned in to kiss Ignis on the lips. It was tender and sweet, yet the pain in his chest was overwhelming. How could he ever give Ignis up when they belonged together? The answer was simple; he couldn’t. 

 

~

 

The next morning was a rare occurrence.

Noctis woke up before Ignis, but only because of the pain running down the length of his spine. It happened from time to time. A lingering pain from the daemon attack when he’d been a child. He’d never told Ignis, but sometimes their ‘activities’ worsened the pain.

After yesterday evenings fake proposal, they’d spent the rest of the night with their bodies entwined, making love into the early hours of the morning. It had differed from their usual hormone-driven sessions of lust. No. Last night had been full of tender kisses, hand-holding and slow, sensual movements. It was difficult to imagine sex being anymore soul exposing than that. Ignis had whispered sweet nothings into his ear with each thrust. He’d felt nothing but love and acceptance. How could anything be more beautiful than knowing they both loved one another that unconditionally?

He curled up against Ignis’ naked body, sharing his warmth. 

“I love you, Iggy… always. I won’t ever be with anyone else.”

 

~

 

Ignis awoke when the sunlight shone on his pillow, stirring him from his slumber. He couldn’t help but hold Noctis against him and smiling as he remembered how they both ended up falling asleep naked. A wonderful memory he would cherish for years to come. 

Before long, he slipped from the bed making his way to the bathroom. He took a shower, taking his time to wash his hair and body. His fingers lingering, trying to touch himself the way Noctis had done so last night, but he couldn’t quite capture the loving tenderness his prince had used.

Once clean, dry and wearing pants, Ignis stepped back into the bedroom expecting Noctis to still be asleep but was instead treated to a fully uncovered stretching prince with a grin on his face.

“I thought it’s rude to stare?” Noctis teased, emphasising what he had to offer. 

“Perhaps,” Ignis responded, walking closer to his boyfriend who seemed insistent on tempting him. He cupped Noctis’ cheek, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. He let himself be pulled onto the bed, straddling Noctis. “Darling… you should wash up… we have the whole day ahead of us. Plus, I know you’re trying to hide that you’re in pain...” 

Noctis pulled back, staring up at Ignis. “How did you…?”

Ignis’ eyebrow cocked. “Did you really think you’ve been successfully hiding the pain these past few months?”

“Uh…”

“That’s a yes then.”

“Well, yeah,” Noctis sheepishly laughed. “I thought I’d been convincing… kinda worried you’d hold back if you realised…”

“I always intend to…”

“But?”

“Well...” Ignis cheeks flushed. This shouldn’t be so embarrassing to admit. “... in the moment, it becomes rather difficult to… hold back…” 

“Knew it,” Noctis grinned, his fingers working his way up Ignis’ muscly arms. “You’re weak for me.”

“Is that anything new?” Ignis laughed, placed a kiss on the top of Noctis’ nose. “I’ve always been weak for you. You’re my undoing.” 

“Sounds dirty…”

“Very.”

“How dirty?

“Are you asking for a demonstration?”

Noctis shuffled to get comfortable under Ignis, his mischievous grin, vanished and replaced by moist lips as he panted beneath him. “Please…”

Ignis smirked. His eyes darkening. “Very well…”

 

~

 

It was a little before noon when they finally left their hotel room and even then, it had only been because of hunger.

“A fine day,” Ignis said, looking up at the sky as they wandering down the marina front in search of a meal. 

“Tell me that when my ass doesn’t hurt,” Noctis grumbled, but soon flashed Ignis a knowing grin. “Finally didn’t go easy on me, huh?”

Ignis hummed, meeting Noctis’ smile with his own. “You kept up well. Though, I hope you’re rested enough for this evening's activities…”

“Trust me, I will find a way. No way I’m missing out on you after that.”

 

~

 

Ignis steered the day through a loose criterion of spoil Noctis, indulge Noctis and subtly tease Noctis for the evening to come.

They’d explored Altissia, had their portraits drawn by a street artist and sampled various cuisine. Overall, it had been a delightful day, with several souvenirs purchased to remind themselves of this trip. Silly little knickknacks that most people wouldn’t see the value in, but held a special memory for them.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Noctis sighed as they looked out at the marina together. “We could be happy…”

“That we could,” Ignis agreed and took a sip of his Ebony. “I can’t even imagine what our lives would be like outside of our duties.”

“... We probably wouldn’t have met.”

Ignis stilled. He loathed to admit it, but Noctis was correct. “That is one possibility… Though, I prefer to imagine that our paths would have crossed eventually.”

“Yeah…” Noctis nodded, though his voice was quiet. “I kinda think I wouldn’t have much of a direction if I wasn’t a prince… probably just go to university and study game development or something…”

“I can see that,” Ignis chuckled. “I would’ve liked to study further… I rather fancy attaining a doctorate.”

Noctis looked at him in surprise. “Of what?”

Ignis’ brow furrowed as he considered his options. “I suppose I have a penchant for micromanaging, so perhaps something business based?”

“Iggy, that’s not your dream. What would you do if you could? If there was no restrictions and your life belonged to you? There must be something?” Noctis asked, turning to face Ignis better. “You must have a dream.”

“Well… my dream has always been to see you succeed…”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Besides me. What do _you_ want?”

“It’s… a tough question.” 

“How so?” Noctis asked, his head tilted. “Have you never dreamed of anything?”

“Yes… but my dreams all involve you,” Ignis admitted, sighing at his inability to give Noctis the answer he wanted. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the water rippling in the marina. “Before arriving at the Citadel, the stars and the infinite possibilities of our solar system fascinated me.”

“I thought you they still did?”

“Yes… to a degree, at least. However, I get little time to dedicate to the hobby as I once did… I still enjoy stargazing when the opportunity presents itself.”

Noctis cast his gaze to the yellow and orange hues of the sunset. “Maybe we should stargaze together more? Like when we were kids?”

“Oh? I thought you’d had enough stargazing after the last time your father caught us sneaking out? He wasn‘t exactly happy with us absconding to watch the meteor shower…”

“I was fourteen.”

“Your point being?”

Noctis scratched the back of his neck and sheepishly glanced at Ignis before looking down at the water. “I, uh… back then, I had this huge crush on you… so when you kept taking the blame for me, I felt kinda awful… I guess that’s why I stopped suggesting we stargaze…”

Ignis blinked. “You… five years? You held affection for me five years ago?”

“Uh huh.”

“That’s…” Ignis drew a breath. “... I was sixteen.”

Noctis laughed, offering a patronising clap. “Congratulations, genius. With math skills like that, it’s no surprise my dad chose you as my advisor.”

Ignis jokingly bowed. “I aim to impress.”

“Well, counting to sixteen has blown me away. Seriously, when the time comes, Lucis needs someone as clever as you. I mean, the country’s screwed if I don’t learn to count that high.” 

“I’m sure we can aim a little higher with my guidance,” Ignis teased.

“Do I sense another demonstration, because that last one _blew_ me away.”

Ignis chuckled. “Darling, you made my _hole weak_.”

Noctis blushed, glancing around, terrified that the paparazzi would overhear them and run an article about him banging his advisor. Satisfied no one was listening, he leaned in close to Ignis. “How can you of all people say that in public?”

“It’s no worse than your pun,” Ignis laughed as his hand found Noctis’. “You seemed to enjoy it earlier at least.”

Noctis slammed his hand across Ignis’ mouth. “Stop talking. Please… I seriously can’t deal with you talking about this in public. You’re the sexy, silent one who’d never kiss and tell. Not the sexy one making me hard in public at the thought of what you did earlier. So, just don’t speak again. Got it?”

Ignis brought his hand up to Noctis’, peeling it off his mouth. “So, I’m ‘sexy’ no matter which I choose?” 

“What? No. Well, yeah. But, just be quiet. Stop being all Iggy-like.”

“Iggy-like?” he asked, with a playful smirk. “Now I am intrigued.” 

“Ugh… well, you’re hot, okay? There. I said it. Let’s move on and get dinner.”

“Hold on,” Ignis said, reaching out to stop Noctis from leaving. “Were you really fourteen when your crush on me began?” 

Noctis stared at him and shook his head slowly. “Thirteen… Remember one of the first times we sparred together, and you pinned me on the floor within seconds? Well, that was when I first realised how hot you were…” 

Ignis recalled the memory well, but only because he’d never seen Noctis run away so fast without an explanation. “I…” he stopped, unable to formulate a sentence. 

At that time in his life, he’d suffered terrible acne and low self-esteem to accompany it. His teenage years had been a struggle as he focused on maintaining a projection of confidence at all times despite the pressure he was under to become the advisor he was needed to be for Noctis. Truthfully, dating had never been something on his mind until it was highlighted to him about his lack of a girlfriend. He soon discovered he would never have a girlfriend either.

It had been Noctis’ eighteenth birthday when he’d first noticed his desire to spend time with Noctis wasn’t strictly professional. Something that soon became clear was mutual when Noctis found increasingly questionable emergencies to call him regarding. Honestly, he couldn’t think of anyone else who would be on the verge of calling a state emergency for running low on fizzy drinks or nachos. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Noctis grinned, leaning forward to look at Ignis.

“Apologies,” Ignis uttered, readjusting his glasses. “It… is somewhat of a shock that you felt that way towards me for so long.”

“Yeah?” Noctis asked, returning his gaze back to the water. “Guess so… I mean, it’s normal for me. You were so dense though.”

“I was?”

“Yeah,” Noctis laughed, nudging him slightly. “I kept flirting with you and you never noticed no matter how obvious I got.”

“Ah. I see… In fact, Gladio mentioned once or twice something to that nature.”

Noctis grimaced. “That’s kinda embarrassing… Didn’t realise you guys spoke about me.” 

“We speak about you daily, Noct.”

“I meant besides your duties…”

“Still, our conversations regarding you probably take place in a much higher frequency than you wish to know.”

“Geez… you need to get a life, Specs,” he laughed, nudging him once more.

Ignis returned it, wearing a playful expression. “I have a life, but it so happens that you are the central figure within it.”

“I feel sorry for you.”

“As do I.”

“Hey! You’re not meant to agree,” Noctis pouted. 

“Possibly not, but it’s more fun this way.”

Noctis stilled. His gaze focused on Ignis and it heart stuttering when beautiful emerald eyes looked back at him. “I love you, Iggy.”

“And I love you, darling.”

 

~

 

Dinner was exquisite. Not only was the food divine, but the wine, atmosphere of the al fresco restaurant and the company made the experience romantic.

Between them a single candle flickered, lighting each of their faces with hues of yellow and orange. Red roses surrounded them, potted around the restaurant. Though a little expensive, it was a worth an indulgence for such a special occasion. 

Ignis held Noctis’ hands across the table. “You look rather dashing this evening, darling.”

“Says you who looks like a model. As usual,” Noctis muttered as he blushed. 

“Hardly,” Ignis laughed. His eyes softening the longer his focus remained on Noctis. “You truly are wonderful company, Noct. The light in my life so to speak.”

Noctis shook his head. “No way, Iggy. I’m-”

“The love of my life and the man I wish to spend the rest of my life with,” Ignis cut in. His thumbs rubbed gently across Noctis’ knuckles. “You mean the world to me, Noctis, and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Though our bond was born from duty, my devotion keeps me beside you. My body and soul are yours for as long as you’ll have me. Forever, if you’ll allow. So, Noctis Lucis Caelum, will you marry me?”

“… Yes.”

Ignis’ eyes widened. “Noct, I was asking because of our agreement. You know as well as I that we cannot-” His voice was cut off by Noctis launching himself around the table and crushing their lips together. “Noct-”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“But I must-”

“Later~”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had a second part but as it's a bit sad I decided to seperate them because I like this ending XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
